


Loki x Reader: Quarantine

by Elly_Hiddlesherloki



Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: POV Second Person, Reader Insert, everyone is quarantined, fairly short but might make it longer if there's interest, kinda silly, quarantine fic, some weird timeline au where probably everyone exists but not thanos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elly_Hiddlesherloki/pseuds/Elly_Hiddlesherloki
Summary: just something silly, thought I'd jump on board the quarantine fics
Relationships: Loki/Reader, Loki/you
Comments: 21
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> just something silly, thought I'd jump on board the quarantine fics

‘And this is Captain America, signing off, reminding everyone once again, stay safe, stay strong, and stay true to America. Please, buy only what is necessary, if you’re quarantined, stay home for the assigned days, get a lot of rest if you’re sick, take the necessary precautions, and we’ll get through this, we always do.’ Steve smiled, saluting the camera on his laptop then looked at Bucky.

Bucky gave a tired thumbs up.

‘Signing off, I’ll see you all tomorrow.’ Steve clicked the end transmission button and the feed ended. 'That was really good Bucky, I really think we’re making a difference, I hope we can keep people calm in this trying times.’

Bucky raised his eyebrow and leaned back in the seat groaning as he covered his face, 'Are you seriously going to drag me through these podcasts every day?’

Steve stood up and stretched, 'Until the quarantine ends, it’s the least we can do for the public, so yes, yes I am.’

You snorted into your vitamin enhanced energy drink, watching the two super soldiers across the counter.

'Don’t start.’ Bucky muttered, looking at you, raising a warning finger.

You set down your glass and held up your hands defensively, 'Not a word.’

'It’s day two and I’m stir crazy already.’ Bucky groaned, running his hand through his hair as he stood up and began to pace.

The big screen turned on and Tony appeared, poolside with a margarita in hand, shades halfway down his nose as he squinted at his phone to see the three of you in the kitchen. 'Cap! Other soldier, teddy bear.’

'Why does he call you teddy bear again?’ Bucky asked, glancing at you.

You sighed and shook your head. The automatic kitchen doors slid open and the two norse gods walked, mid conversation, stopping only when they saw Tony on the monitor.

'Oh excellent,’ Tony continued, 'thunder bros, anyways, Steve, loved the pep talk, my stocks stopped their nose dive, they’re still dropping but not nearly as bad, I heard one of the local grocery stores even had toilet paper on the shelf too.’

Steve rolled his eyes, 'What do you want, Stark?’

'Can’t I check in? One quarantinee to another?’

'You’re pool side in Malibu.’ Bucky grumbled.

'And you’re in Stark tower with tons of friends in New York, your point?’

'Tony? Lunch’s almost done!’ You heard Pepper call from somewhere within the house.

'Yea just a second honey.’ Tony grinned, 'Quarantine is awesome, am I right?’

Thor grumbled, 'I don’t see why I have to be stuck in this building.’

'Thor, we’ve told you countless times, people are worried you could transmit the disease.’ Steve replied.

'No Midgardian illness is a match for me.’ Thor replied, fist on his chest.

Loki rolled his eyes, 'And yet, the disease may cling to you and travel to the mortals, brother. How our physiology is compatible to theirs is unknown, must we go through this again?’

You made eye contact with Loki and smiled softly.

Loki’s irritation seemed to fade somewhat and a faint smile touched the corner of his mouth before he turned his attention back to Thor, folding his arms.

'So are you guys going to have a party then?’ Tony asked, 'Wait, where’s Hawkeye? Two of you are missing.’

'Hawkeye and Nat are around.’ You replied. 'Nat was taking a nap last I knew and Clint’s… lurking.’

Tony shook his head before abruptly touching his phone, 'yes, what is it? Kid, I told you to only call in emergencies. What, wait, say that slower. You’re quarantined? Do you have enough supplies to get you through the next two weeks, just calm down. No, I’m on the phone with the other Avengers. Yes, most of them, the ones that are quarantined at the tower. Yes that includes Loki. Why do you call him Mr. Loki. Kid… Focus. Yes, ok good, you have supplies, yes you’re not sick, I know, Aunt May is pretty young, yes I know, she’s fine, you’ll both be fine, it’s just a quarantine, keep entertained with Cap’s podcasts, they’ll keep you calm, he posts them each day, yes you’re talking too fast for me to understand you. Kid. Peter. Listen to me.’ Tony sighed. 'Kid.’ He sighed again. 'Listen. I will hang up on you. Kid. Listen, stop it. Stop. I’ll send over a suit with groceries. Yes, I’ll send toilet paper. Yes, I know all the stores are out, I have connections.’ Tony smiled weakly, 'I got you covered, you’ll be fine. You’ll get through this. Now all of you, I’m hanging up and getting lunch with my hot date. Bye.’ The screen went black.

'That spider kid got quarantined?’ Steve asked, looking around the room.

You blinked, 'I guess so.’

Loki crossed the room, moving away from Thor and came over to sit beside you. He left a respectable distance, peering into your glass curiously before easing himself into the chair next to you.

'I could bring him supplies.’ Thor grumbled.

'Brother we have dealt with plagues, as has humanity before, if their response is to lock themselves away to deter the spread of it, we are not to interfere. Their healers, doctors, have made their demands,’ Loki looked up from your drink, 'We do not interfere.’

'We are protectors of humanity, we must safeguard the realm in whatever way possible.’ Thor urged.

'You cannot fight a disease with your hammer.’ Loki replied. 'Or are you suggesting culling the sick to limit its spread?’

Thor creased his brow.

Loki raised his eyebrow, 'Such action has been taken in the past and will likely take place in the future.’

Steve and Bucky watched Loki uneasily.

Loki continued coldly, 'Tell me brother, would you risk more lives or take them because you are uneasy with patience?’

'Loki…’ You said slowly.

Thor growled softly before turning and stomping from the room.

'He’s never patient.’ Loki muttered, shrugging.

You sighed and touched his forearm hesitantly.

Loki glanced down at you somewhat surprised. You slowly pulled your hand away as Loki’s eyes trailed your hand, watching where you had been and slowly staring at your hand where it lay a few inches from his arm.

Steve cleared his throat. 'Well I was thinking I might start drawing again, I haven’t had a chance to sit down and just sketch in a while.’ He managed a smile, 'Anyone have any suggestions? Maybe I’ll do some skylines…’

Bucky sighed, 'I haven’t had a lot of time to hone any hobbies.’

'Well now is a great time to start!’ Steve clapped Bucky on the shoulder, 'C'mon, Stark is bound to have plenty of things lying around this musty old tower. Let’s go digging.’

You finished your drink, staring at the empty mug. 'Do you think there will be a culling?’ You asked, looking at Loki.

Loki shook his head, 'Not at all. Thor is too quick for action, this disease is easily controlled by your mortal means. Stay clean, take care of yourself and avoid too many people. The spies staying to themselves are smart, the three of you are the only regular humans in this tower, otherwise it’s nearly empty on the top floors. Between the soldiers and myself and my brother, you’re the only mortal really.’

You nodded slowly, staring at him with concern.

Loki carefully touched your hand, a bit of color rising to his cheeks, 'I doubt with the chemicals running through their bodies and my brother and myself and our genetic make up, we seem to be safe from this disease. I fear only for you falling ill, but we will keep you safe and even so, there are many more cases of recovery than there are fatalities.’

You nodded, 'Yea, you’re right.’

The black screen flipped on. 'What motherfucker, is stealing all of SHIELD’s motherfucking toilet paper?’ Nick Fury’s voice roared over the speakers as he glared out around the screen, staring down at you and Loki. 'Where is Rogers?’

You blinked, quailing beneath his glare. 'He went looking for art supplies, sir.’

'Someone got it in their funny little head that it would be a good idea to ransack the SHIELD bathrooms for toilet paper and now I got nothing to wipe my ass with. HILL, get me Hill on the line.’ Fury continued, barking orders at someone out of view.

Loki rolled his eyes, 'I don’t know what you expect us to do about it, we’re under quarantine.’

You snickered, fighting back a laugh.

Fury looked down at the two of you, 'Oh right, I’d forgotten.’ He sighed, 'Do I have any Avengers or SHIELD agents I can call into duty?’

'Not that I know of, sir. I’m pretty out of the loop.’ You waved your hand, indicating the quarantine.

'Fine, fine, carry on.’ The screen blanked out again.

Loki looked at you and you looked back at him before the two of you started laughing weakly. You both quickly looked away.

'Want to go check out the library? It’s going to be a long quarantine.’ You offered your hand to him.

Loki looked at your hand hesitantly before taking it, 'Certainly.’

It might be a long quarantine, but perhaps not a terrible one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it is a silly and lighthearted series, suggestions and such please leave in comments

‘Alright,’ Steve announced at the gathered group, 'if we’re going to be quarantined, we’re going to have to have a chore list.’ There was a smattering of groans and protests and Steve held up his hands. 'Nope, the staff is gone, the robots can only do so much, and we’re not living like slobs.’

'I don’t see why we can’t just care for ourselves.’ Loki responded, leaning back in his chair with his boots on the table, fingers laced behind his head.

'An excellent point, but this is Tony’s tower and we need to keep it in a decent condition for when the workers come back and they don’t have a massive mess to make up from what we left. Besides, we can put this on my podcast and it’ll be good for other people living with roommates who need to make a chore list while they’re in isolation. It’ll be good for comradery.’ Steve beamed then narrowed his eyes at Loki, 'And keep your shoes off the table.’

Loki rolled his eyes and set his feet on the floor.

Thor snickered.

'Steve…’ Bucky began slowly, 'Don’t you think you’re going a little overboard on this?’

'Thor, you’re on vacuum duty this week.’ Steve pointed to his list.

Thor protested, 'I don’t even know how to run a vacuum!’

'You’re going to learn. Bucky you’re cooking. Loki you’re on laundry.’ Loki raised his eyebrow and rolled his eyes but didn’t protest. Steve looked at you, 'You’re dusting. I’m cleaning electronics, Nat you’re washing dishes and, where’s Clint?’

Everyone looked around, Nat muttered, 'I swear he had just been next to me.’

'Oh no, he is not getting out of chores, not if I have to vacuum.’ Thor boomed, standing up angrily.

Harsh coughing came from the corner of the room. Everyone whipped their heads around in horror, eyes wide as they looked in fright. Slumped against the wall, swaying where he stood and wheezing was Clint.

'Get the hand sanitizer.’ You whispered in horror.

Natasha stepped back, 'Clint…’

Loki grabbed your arm and dragged you behind him, stepping protectively between you and Clint.

Clint coughed again, 'Guys, I don’t feel good.’ His voice was raspy and weak as he looked at every, eyes watery and nose running. He pulled out a tissue from his pocket and wiped at his nose.

'We’re on quarantine, how did you get sick?’ Steve cried.

Nat looked at Steve, 'You’re what, 90 years old?’

Bucky tackled Steve away from Clint, 'I don’t trust your immune system.’

'I’m a super soldier Bucky, my serum is better than yours!’ Steve groaned, 'Get off me.’

Loki was a wall between you and everyone else and you felt a blush creep up your cheeks as his back pressed against you, warding them away from you.

'I’m a god.’ Thor announced, stepping closer to Clint.

Clint swayed where he stood, looking like he was going to fall over. He reached out for the wall to brace himself.

'Don’t touch the wall, you’ll get your germy hands on it.’ Natasha snapped.

Clint coughed in response and glared at her, touching the wall anyways.

'Someone get an alcohol wipe.’ Steve ordered.

'What happened to staying calm?’ You called from behind Loki.

'This was before the hawk got sick.’ Loki snapped, glancing behind himself and back at you.

'If he’s six feet away, not coughing on us or spreading fluids, we’re fine, and are you even sure it’s the virus, we’re in isolation, how did he get it?’ You asked.

Loki squinted at you. 'We need to get you out of this room and into further quarantine, it’s no longer safe in this tower.’

You felt the flush on your cheeks deepen. 'Loki, we can’t leave the tower.’

'We will go to another floor on the tower.’ Loki insisted.

'Guys, can I just get some medicine and lie down.’ Clint swayed, leaning against the wall. 'I think I have a fever.’

'He has the sickness.’ Bucky hissed, pulling Steve back.

'Throw him from the tower?’ Thor asked.

'Not to his death! Just get the disinfectant and start cleaning.’ Steve cried.

'You boys need to calm down, we’ll get a SHIELD test and make sure it’s not just the flu or something.’ Nat grumbled, grabbing the disinfectant wipes and lifting her arm to her mouth before slowly approaching Clint.

'Hey Tasha.’ Clint slowly slid down the wall.

'What did you do? Have you left the tower?’ She asked, wiping the wall he had touched before kneeling down near him.

Thor ran over and grabbed her, dragging her away, 'Natasha! You are a mortal, you are most vulnerable of all of us.’

'Thor!’ Natasha snarled.

Thor pinned her arms and pulled her away, she didn’t struggle very hard, conceding his point. The others nodded, realizing Thor was right. Steve grabbed the cleaning supplies and came over to Clint, continuing where Nat had left off.

Clint blinked, barely holding his head up, 'No, I haven’t left the tower. I just have been in my room like always.’

Steve nodded, finishing wiping off the wall and setting the wipes in a plastic bag, 'Uh-huh… anywhere else?’

'And the vents, like I always do.’

Nat rolled her eyes before glancing back at Thor and raising her eyebrows where he abruptly set her down.

Loki was slowly ushering you from the room, pressing himself as close as he dared against you, urging you to make your way towards the door and away from the sick Clint. It took you far longer than you cared to admit to catch one to what he was doing. Loki would slowly move towards you and trying to maintain personal space you would move away from him some. Carefully the two of you would continue this dance until you found yourself a few paces from the door.

Glancing towards the ceiling in exacerbation you crossed your arms and hissed under your breath, 'Loki.’

Loki glanced back at you innocently.

You shook your head stiffly.

'Alright, everything Clint has touched has been disinfected.’ Steve announced. 'Bucky is going to assist him to the med level and we’re going to call SHIELD about how to test for possible causes of his symptoms.’

'Why not call Bruce?’ Natasha asked, 'SHIELD is probably booked solid and Bruce is quarantined too.’

Steve opened and closed his mouth, 'We’ll call Bruce.’

'But first we should clear out this room and everyone should go to separate floors and far away from the infected one.’ Loki said, 'Yes?’

'Yes, that is a good idea Loki.’ Steve smiled, 'We should isolate ourselves further, each floor can act as an independent apartment after all and we don’t have to spend anymore time with each other than necessary, especially if it turns out Clint is sick and we’re susceptible to getting this.’

'Having someone with us wouldn’t be a bad idea, we wouldn’t want to go mad from isolation.’ Loki added.

Thor nodded sagely, 'Yes you would know, given your time in prison.’

Loki smiled thinly, eyes flashing coolly at Thor. He wrapped his arm around your shoulder, and said your name, 'she will be my partner.’

'Huh?’ You looked up at him.

'What?’ Thor asked.

'you are fine with this yes? You are more susceptible to this than the others, other than the spies, it is best that you are accompanied by a god.’

'But Loki, what about me?’

Loki waved his hand dismissively, 'you can fend for yourself just fine I imagine.’

Thor blinked, looking between you and Loki.

'Now we are spending more time in the room with the sick spy than is necessary and I fear these germs are accumulating. Soldier, get him to the sick floor that he may recover sooner. I will protect this mortal. Thor, perhaps you should protect the other healthy mortal?’

'Loki, would it kill you to use our names?’ Natasha asked.

Loki looked at her. 'Fine. Natasha. Thor, perhaps you should look after _Natasha._ ’

Thor sighed, 'But she always partners with the Hawk.’

Steve looked at the Asgardians, 'It might actually be worthwhile to separate Natasha and Clint. I can watch over Natasha and Thor you and Bucky can take care of Clint since he’s sick and will take more care.’

Thor wrinkled his nose.

'It’s either that or vacuuming, Thor.’

'Very well, I will be on sick duty.’

'It is settled.’ Loki grabbed your hand and pulled you from the room, slamming the door behind you. He turned and pushed you against a wall, grabbing your shoulders and stared into your eyes. 'You are not getting sick on my watch.’ Scooping you up bridal style, he carried you past the elevators, to the staircase and down to the floor where his personal room and floor was set up for him to be alone privately. Tony had planned for him to live alone on a floor and not share with anyone since he figured no one would like the prince and now it worked to Loki’s advantage.

'Why didn’t you take the elevator?’ You asked, too dumbfounded for words, the whole way down.

'Too small, too many germs gathered in there.’

You closed your eyes, at a loss for words. 'Loki…’ You finally came up with.

Loki looked at you with a closely furrowed brow, finally setting you down and pacing nervously. 'What is wrong with … _Clint_?’

'I don’t know, probably nothing, it’s allergy season. He might even just have a flu.’ You sighed, pulling Loki close to you and hugging him. You felt him stiffen at first before slowly relaxing and then stiffen once more.

'What if I have the disease and could make you sick?’ Loki looked at you worriedly.

'Then you’ll take care of me. Hey, we’ll get through this. I’m your teddy bear for a reason.’

Loki rolled his eyes at the nickname.

You took his hand and squeezed it. 'Besides, now our chore list is limited to this floor instead of all of Stark tower, it’s just you and me we have to take care of it, so we’re taking turns vacuuming, ok?’

Loki chuckled, 'Thor knows how to, he just is lazy.’

'We all knew.’

Loki nodded. 'Very well, don’t get sick, you know how I worry about you.’

You smiled at him, hugging him once more. 'That I do.’


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't reread the other chapters so if there's like plotholes that's on me

Clint lay in the medical level bed. Natasha and Steve stood outside the room, nervously anticipating the results, holding out their tablets as Bruce typed away at his own screen from within the tablet.

From your floor, you and Loki waited with baited breath. Thor on his floor, and Bucky on his own, everyone waited.

‘Well, good news everyone.’ Bruce announced, his voice coming through everyone’s communication devices. 'Looks like it’s nothing life threatening, just a rare strain of the flu, probably caused by contaminants from Tony’s labs in the vents.’ Cries of relief rang out and Bruce smiled, wiping at his glasses.

Natasha rushed into the medical room, grabbing Clint by the collar and shaking him, 'Don’t you do that to me! You had me so worried!’ She angrily growled, before hugging him tightly.

Clint coughed weakly, turning his head from her and winced, before hugging her back. 'Sorry 'Tash.’

Steve clasped Clint on the shoulder, 'We’re just glad it’s nothing too serious and you’ll be back on your feet in a few days.’

You, Loki, Bucky, and Thor, appeared on the screen from your own floors, not yet making the many flights to the medical floor. 'We’re glad it’s nothing serious.’ You said with a smile.

'Even though it’s not as serious as we feared, we should still keep distance from each other, there’s a lot of us in one building and I don’t think it’s wise to be all together.’ Steve said, glancing over at the wall screen, 'Best you don’t come visit.’

'Are you sure?’ Bucky asked.

'We probably shouldn’t even be hugging him.’ Steve gave a reproving glance to Natasha.

Natasha raised her eyebrow in a challenging response and Steve didn’t say anything more to her. Instead her turned back to Bucky, 'Clint is your isolation partner but I won’t leave the care of him to just one person. We can all pitch in on this.’

Natasha muttered, 'You think Loki’s going to risk her safety to help Clint?’ She looked at you before looking back to Steve.

Loki’s eyes narrowed on Natasha but he remained silent. His hand absently moved towards your upper arm, nearly touching it protectively but not quite brushing along it.

'I won’t have my isolation partner risk infection because Clint can’t control himself from crawling in the vents.’ Loki said stiffly.

'Hey, I can control myself.’ Clint replied indignantly with a cough.

You smiled placatingly, looking between the two of them.

'I think it’s best to keep those with less certain immune systems away from each other.’ Steve nodded, agreeing with Loki.

Loki raised his eyebrows before slowly smiling.

'It’s agreed. Let’s get Clint healthy and then, we’ll go back into isolation just as we were before.’ Steve clapped his hands together. 'Anyone else have anything to add?’

Thor grumbled, 'When does this end? I am beleaguered and bored, all I do is sit around, even your movies are of no entertainment.’

'The exercise room is open, Thor, you can use that.’ Bucky offered, 'We could spar.’

Thor grunted.

'You could continue your studies.’ Loki tried.

Thor groaned, exiting from the call.

Loki glanced down at you, then shrugged and exited from the call.

'You should probably check in on him soon.’ You said softly.

'Must I? Must I always keep after him?’ Loki sighed, setting down the tablet on the counter.

'You’re a better brother than they give you credit for.’ You said, resting your hand on his forearm.

Loki smiled at you softly, looking down at your hand.

Pulling your hand away, you turned your head and coughed into the crook of your arm. It was a small cough, but a cough nonetheless.

Loki’s brow creased in worry. 'Are you alright?’

You frowned, biting at your lower lip, 'Just a tickle in my throat I think. Or hope.’

Loki pressed his hand to your forehead gently, it was cool, very soothing and you felt so warm under his touch. 'You feel warm, but I cannot tell.’

Sighing, you leaned against his hand. 'I don’t know.’

'I’m normally cold.’ He admitted.

'I thought so. You feel really nice.’

Loki smiled, a touch of pink on his cheeks.

Abruptly the tablet started ringing, and Loki pulled away from you with a snarl. 'What?’

'Loooooki.’ Thor’s whine could be heard through an echo. He seemed to be in the bathroom.

'What?’ Loki repeated irritably.

'I need your help.’

'Where are you, why aren’t you in view of the camera?’ Loki held up the tablet, twisting and turning it to see the image better that he might view Thor.

There was silence for a bit and Loki finally could make out the interior of Thor’s bathroom but still not see Thor. 'I messed up.’

'What did you do?’ Loki grumbled, though his irritation at being interrupted was slowly giving way to curiosity.

'I found one of Stark’s hair trimmers and I was somewhat fond of the way it had been in the past when it was out of my way, and I thought perhaps I might trim it a bit on the tips…’

'Go on.’

'Now that there are no traditions to uphold, and father to please, I figured I could let my hair change for a bit, or just I don’t know.’

'What did you do, Thor?’

'I didn’t know how the thing worked!’

'Thor.’ Loki said gently, a hint of amusement in his voice.

You moved closer to Loki so you could try and peer into the tablet and into the darkened bathroom with Loki who was still scanning the place curiously.

Slowly the tablet lowered and light was visible: a buzzcut down the center of Thor’s hair, otherwise long and golden mane, one strip of flat nearly bald head was visible.

You fought to keep a straight face, managing a soft, 'Oh.’

Loki blinked beside you, a small snort escaping him.

Thor moaned long and low. 'Looooki.’

'You probably should’ve made me promise not to laugh, brother.’ Loki muttered, fighting back a snicker.

'Is it truly that terrible?’ Thor groaned, brushing his hand through his hair.

'Oh all that and more.’ Loki nodded emphatically.

'Loki, be nice.’ You tried softly, fighting back giggles.

Loki raised his eyebrow as he glanced at you. 'I am being nice, I haven’t commented on it. I’m just agreeing with him.’

'Loki, please brother, you have to make it better.’ Thor pleaded.

Loki sighed, 'Do I really?’

Thor nodded emphatically, his hair flopping around.

Loki glanced down at you and you said, 'It would prove my point.’

'Which is?’ Loki asked.

'That you are the better brother, always there to help him, no matter what.’

Thor was too busy looking in the mirror and trying to fix his mangled haircut to hear you, moaning softly all the while.

Loki sighed, 'Oh alright. Fine. Thor. Thor!’

Thor looked back at the tablet. 'Yes?’

'I’ll do what I can but it won’t be amazing. My skills are limited, but it will be better than it is.’

Thor’s face lit up and a smile spread across his features, 'Oh thank you! Thank you brother, truly you are wonderful! I’ll be down to your floor right away!’

'No. I’m coming to you. I won’t risk you bringing contamination here.’

'I can’t watch the haircut?’ You asked.

'I’ll take a picture.’ Loki said, 'I don’t trust him not to have some illness on him, besides, you need to rest, whatever this cough is, I don’t like it. I want it gone.’

You smiled and shook your head ruefully, 'I’m sure it’s nothing, Loki.’

-

Loki returned a few hours later, looking pleased with himself. You had been dozing on the couch, a large quilt wrapped around you. You started upon him reentering the apartment living room but quickly regained your senses and smiled upon seeing him.

Loki held up the before picture, promising Thor that he would delete it, but saving it to a special folder. Personal use only, he said. And then the after picture. Thor’s hair was longer on the edges and fairly short in the middle, it wasn’t a professional cut but it was certainly decent and would hide Thor’s horrible attempts at a self haircut. It looked almost like it had done when he first arrived on Earth after the whole Thanos incident so it wasn’t too terrible all things considered. Thor had said Loki did better than a crazy old guy so Loki took the compliment.

'You’ve been cooped up inside for a while.’ Loki said softly. It was late in the evening and seemed to call for soft voices.

'Yea, the quarantine has been going on for a while now.’

'I have an idea.’ Loki murmured, scooping you into his arms, thick, giant blanket and all. You leaned into him, and closed your eyes again. For a bit you dozed as he walked, taking you wherever he would. You trusted him, wherever that would be, knowing it would likely be in the tower anyways.

There was a rush of cool air on your face and your eyes fluttered open as you heard Loki’s boots crunching on the gravel of the Stark Tower roof.

Your mouth fell agape as you stared up at the vastness of space laid out before you, all the stars in the sky spreading for miles around you and Loki as he carried you to a corner of the roof where the two of you could sit down and nestle together.

'Oh, Loki…’ You breathed slowly, gazing up at the stars blinking overhead. 'This is beautiful.’ You breathed in the sharp air, cool and crisp. So high above the sounds of the city that you couldn’t hear the cars or traffic. And with the quarantine, there really wasn’t much cars or traffic.

Pulling back your blanket, you patted it for Loki to crawl in next to you. He happily obliged, crawling under and pulled you into his arms before carefully wrapping you back into the blanket once more.

The two of you sat cuddled together, you in his lap, Loki just gently touching at your arms, feeling you in his lap as you gazed up into the infinity of the cosmos. You asked him about Asgard, about his home, what he remembered of growing up, anything that came to mind. And he asked you about yourself. The conversation flowed easily and for hours, only the occasional fits of coughing interrupting the two of you. Eventually Loki conjured water for you to ease your talking and make it more comfortable.

'And that, is the Lokabrenna.’ Loki smiled at the name.

You took a sip of your water and leaned back into his chest, just loving the deep bass of his voice in your ears. 'I could listen to you talk all night.’

'Could you now?’ Loki asked, chuckling.

You felt a flush rise to your cheeks, 'Just saying.’

Loki leaned down and nuzzled your face, 'If I were talking to you, I would be more than happy to.’

'R-really?’ You felt your flush deepen.

Loki nodded.

You bit at your lip. 'You know what would make this night even better?’

Loki hummed thoughtfully. 'What?’

'Nevermind.’ You squeaked, certain your face was on fire.

Loki leaned around you, glancing at your face, looking at you curiously, 'What?’

'I was just going to say, that maybe if… Never mind… It’s silly, I’m probably sick.’ You forced a cough and turned away.

When you finished cough, Loki touched your cheek and turned your face back to his, 'May I kiss you?’ He asked shyly, through long lashes.

'I was hoping you’d ask.’

Loki leaned forward and his lips gently met yours, slow yet short. It was brief and hesitant, just barely connecting, a lifetime that lasted an instant before pulling apart. Then another round of coughs were wracking through you as you turned away and were coughing into the crook of your arm. Perhaps he had taken your breath away.

You inhaled deeply, gazing up at him with a giant smile, 'Sorry.’ You croaked.

Loki looked at you concerned, some of his black locks falling in his face. You stroked his cheek, brushing the hair away and touching at his sharp cheekbones.

'Are you alright?’ He asked, 'Was that too much?’

'That was wonderful. I’m afraid to ask for more.’

Loki smiled, exhaling softly, his warm breath cascading over your face.

At that moment the dawn chorus began and Loki glanced over his shoulder at the first rays of the sun appearing over the horizon. 'Perhaps I should get you back inside to some sleep. If you are unwell I shouldn’t keep you up at all hours of the night.’

You bit your lip, looking to his thin pink lips, so pale and smooth and longed for another kiss. But there was all the time for that in the world. There was the whole rest of quarantine, and then perhaps the rest of life after that. Who knew what the future might hold?

'Yea, let’s get some sleep.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I wrote more! Please comment


End file.
